The present disclosure relates to adjustable sprinklers used for irrigation and, more particularly, to a rotary sprinkler (above or below ground) which changes the rate of water flow to attain a predetermined irrigation pattern.
There are various types of sprinkler systems using different types of sprinklers (e.g., pulsating, rotary, oscillating, traveling, etc.) for irrigating lawns, farms, etc. Some systems include in-ground pop-up type sprinklers and others include portable type sprinklers that can be attached to a conventional garden hose.
Conventional rotary sprinklers (both pop-up and portable) typically spray water in a 360° pattern from the tip of a spray arm (or multiple spray arms) that spins as the sprinkler waters the lawn. These sprinklers may also be partially adjusted (electronically or mechanically) to rotate such that only a segment (e.g., 90 degree, 270 degree, etc.) of a circular path is watered. One example of such a sprinkler being mechanically adjustable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,252. This design, however, can not be effectively deliver water in a complex watering pattern (e.g., desirable for non-circular areas to be watered).
Due to limited adjustability, such conventional rotary sprinklers waste water (e.g., resulting in higher water bills and potential local ordinance violations) due to over-spraying non-circular areas.